Small World
by 99fandoms
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is your average college girl, who happens to like one night stands, but what happens when she keeps running into a hook-up that happened out of the country while on spring break?
1. Chapter 1

_Ok so the first time writing this story I was in sophomore and the story was a cringe-fest lol. Now that I'm older and actually in college I decided to give this writing thing one more try. It might still be a cringe-fest since my writing could be better, but I really wanted to write this out._

_We had a one-night stand, and somehow keep bumping into each other AU_

* * *

It was spring break and Lucy was having the time of her life, after dealing with midterms Cana, Levy, and Lucy thought it was a well-deserved stress reliever. They decided to come to Caracole Island, a popular spring break destination for college students.

"Ugh, I don't wanna go back to school." Levy nagged. Cana set her drink down,

"Can we please not bring that up, besides it's we have two more days left in paradise!" Levy wanted to state that it was one since they were leaving in the afternoon on the second day but decided not to get technical with Cana.

"So, what's our plan for tonight?" Lucy asked. "We should go to Mango; I heard the cover charge is only 2,000 jewels AND it's an open bar!" Levy informed them. The open bar comment caught Canas' attention "It's settled then Mango it is."

They spent the rest of the day sunbathing by the hotels' pool until the sunset.

"We should eat before heading back to the room" suggested Lucy, Levy, and Cana seemed to agree and made their way to the hotels' buffet. Saying they ate would be an understatement, the girls stuffed their faces until they each had a food baby. While walking back to their room they decided on what time to head out, which would give them about two hours for them to get ready and maybe a little time to lounge around.

While getting ready they would break out into a dance party whenever a good throwback song started playing so this delayed them by an hour. Lucy ended up wearing a purple tank top, light washed jean shorts and gold strappy sandals. Canas outfit consisted of a floral print maxi skirt, a checkered blue and white bikini top, with black block heels. Levy was wearing an olive-green halter crop top, a high waisted ivory skirt, and white sandals.

"We look so good!" Cana noted. They got in front of the body mirror and took a good handful of photos before Lucy posted one to her Instagram and immediately received a ton of likes.

"I still can't believe you would be considered internet famous" Levy teased, Lucy blushed at the comment "I'm not famous, shut up!" "Yeah yeah, whatever you say Miss-I-Get-100-Likes-Within-A-Minute."

The girls made their way towards Mango, luckily the line wasn't so bad, so they only had to wait five minutes to get in. Cana went straight towards the bar leaving Levy and Lucy behind.

"She's quick" Levy commented, Lucy couldn't help but laugh at her friends' obvious comment, "Yeah she is."

Cana later came back with three giant cups "Here you go ladies!" "What is it?" Levy asked. "it's tequila and lime soda, called Paloma." Cana answered, Levy simply nodded before taking a sip, surprised by how smooth it went down. Lucy, on the other hand, was worried, the cup was McDonald's large drink huge and she was somewhat lightweight, both Levy and Cana could outdrink her. She braced herself and took a sip.

Levy and Cana were dancing with each other while Lucy was recording them when someone caught her attention. He had pink hair and walked up to the bar with one other guy, they asked for a shot of something, Lucy wasn't able to read the name of the bottle. He's cute, she thought to herself. Cana and Levy noticed her getting distracted and turned their heads to where Lucy was staring.

Cana yelled over the music "Which one?"

Lucy bit her lip "The pink-haired one."

The three friends smirked at each other, tonight would be the night that Lucy would get laid. "Go." Both Cana and Levy told her.

Before she could leave Levy grabbed her by the shoulders and leaned into Lucy, "Text us if you decide to go home with him and turn on your location with us."

Lucy made her way to the bar, not knowing what she would say when she got to him so instead, she stood next to him and ordered a shot of fireball. This happened to catch his attention.

"Never would've thought I'd hear such a pretty girl order a shot of whiskey." The pink-haired man said, Lucy smiled at him and extended her hand "I'm Lucy." He took it and introduced himself "Nice to meet you, Lucy, I'm Natsu."

Not much talking was done, but a lot of dancing and kissing was. Halfway through the night, Lucy texted the group chat letting them know she intended to go back to his room and turned on her location. After doing that she decided to finally kill her large cup of whatever Cana got her. Surprisingly it didn't black her out, but it did make her bolder because suddenly she suggested something, she was waiting for Natsu to do.

"Let's go back to your place." His eyes widened and he nodded.

He pulled out his phone and sent a text before taking Lucys' hand and left Mango.

Lucy's jaw dropped when they walked into his hotel room, which she suspected might be a presidential suite. "Holy shit." Was all she was able to say.

"Nice, right?" Natsu said, "Gray and I work a lot, so we like to splurge once in a while."

"Gray's your friend you went to the club with, right"

"Yeah, but enough about him," Natsu pulled her into one of the rooms, "let's get back to us."

Lucy woke up with Natsus' arms wrapped around her waist. _Cute _she thought to herself. She carefully peeled herself away from him and left him a note on his desk.

_I enjoyed last night -Lucy_

The walk back to her hotel was hardly a walk of shame since well, she wasn't dressed like she went clubbing the night before, not to mention it was 11 am and by this time the streets were already filled with tourists in their bikinis.

She got back to her room to find Cana and Levy still sleeping and Lucy decided she could catch some extra Z's herself. She quickly dressed into her pajamas, got into bed, and fell asleep.

It was around 1 pm when the girls woke up. They decided to stay in and have Levy go down the street to buy some snacks, although, it was their last full day they also all had massive hangovers, so they wanted to take today easy.

"So," Cana started "How was last night?"

Lucy smiled "Amazing, he gave the best head."

Canas's eyes widened and she threw a pillow at Lucy "TMI you dirty whore!"

Lucy simply laughed and shrugged knowing that when Levy got back, she would have to spill the details to them.

Levy and Cana hung on to every word Lucy said.

"He sounds like a good guy," Levy commented. This made Lucy snort, "Calm down Levy, it's just a one-night stand, not like I'm gonna marry him or anything."

"I know," Levy continued, "But the fact that he was so generous and made sure you were good before worrying about himself. That's so rare to find."

Cana nodded in agreement with Levy.

"Yeah, I guess." Lucy looked around the room. "So, what do you guys wanna do today? Besides, take it easy. It's our last full day here so we shouldn't spend it inside"

"Beach?" Cana asked.

Lucy and Levy both agreed.

* * *

_The first chapter is done! This was very different compared to the first time I wrote this. I think having more life experience, in general, helped a lot lol. Anyways for those wondering yes, the cup sizes are real! I went to Cancun and me and my friend went to this club called La Vaca (The Cow) and the normal drink was that size. Don't forget to leave a comment. ALSO keep in mind that the characters are over 21 unless stated otherwise and they are in college, so their language won't be PG-13. _


	2. Chapter 2

"_Gangstas, what's up guys?" Anyways hi yes hello it's been a while. I just got done with the first semester of my sophomore year. School got super busy and I spent my break in Spain. Sorry for the drag! I really want to get back into writing, so I promise not to drop this story, just bear with me lol._

* * *

Lucy and Levy had no trouble getting back into the swing of things, Cana, on the other hand, was struggling. "Ugh, can the semester be over already?"

"Oh, c'mon Cana, it isn't that bad," Levy tried consoling her friend "We only have like two months left."

"I'm just happy this first week back is over," Lucy said plopping down on the living room beanbag.

"You'll be gone this weekend, right?" Cana asked.

Lucy nodded, "Yes ma'am."

A hmph escaped Canas' lips. "Where and why are you going again?"

"To Crocus and for an interview at Sorcerer Magazine," Lucy informed her.

Both girls started squealing. "Why didn't you tell us sooner!?" "This is huge Lucy!"

Lucy felt a blush forming, "I didn't want to jinx myself."

Cana rolled her eyes and walked towards where Lucy was sitting, "Lucy, sharing the good news with your friends isn't a jinx invite! It might not be your first day on the job, but this is still a huge deal!"

Lucy stood up and hugged Cana. Levy joined having it turn into a group hug. "We're proud of this small step," Levy told Lucy.

Lucy took in a deep breath, grateful for the fact that she had such supportive friends. "I love you guys!"

Levy and Cana giggled, "We love you too." Cana spoke for both of them.

* * *

The next day Lucy hugged both girls before hopping in her car, "Text us if you need anything" Levy told her.

Crocus was a straight 14-hour drive and Lucy intended to not stop unless she had to pee. It was only noon so she figured she would spend the entire day and maybe a couple of hours into the night driving. "Just me and the open road." She said to herself.

The drive went smoothly, and she felt a sense of relief as the mountains came into view. _Finally. _Since it was Friday and the interview wasn't until Saturday Lucy had a whole day to kill. Thankfully Sorcerer Weekly had paid for her room so all she had to do was pull up to the hotel and check-in.

Once Lucy stepped into her hotel room, she felt the exhaustion of her drive catch up to her. She quickly changed into her PJs not even bothering to unpack and climbed into bed. Lucy sent a quick text to the group chat '_Made it :)'. _It was 3 am by the time she fell asleep.

Since Lucy had the entire Friday to herself, she decided to be a tourist and explore Crocus. It was around 5 pm when Lucy decided she should treat herself and get a smoothie bowl, ever since spring break she's been obsessed with them. She was not ready for what happened next.

She was in line ready to order when she felt someone tap her on the back "Excuse me," ok so the voice belonged to a man. She turned around and her jaw nearly dropped to the floor, but cool-calm-collected Lucy couldn't let that happen.

"Oh hey…"

"Natsu" the man answered.

"Right! Natsu. How have you been?" She asked, not really caring about his answer.

"Good," Natsu answered. There was an awkward silence before he asked her the same question.

Thankfully the line had moved by then and it was Lucy's turn to order. She got an acai bowl. If it wasn't for the fact that she had to wait for her bowl she would've left right then and there but alas she was stuck there with Natsu, out of all people. What made things worse is that he stood right next to her as they both waited for their orders. "So," Natsu started "You never answered the question."

"I've been busy, doing adult stuff." Lucy made sure to keep her answer short and sweet.

Natsu chuckled, "Sounds exciting."

'Nice sarcasm' she thought to herself.

"So," he continued "What are you doing in Crocus?"

"I'm here for an interview."

"That's like peak adulting" he joked, "for what company?"

Before she could respond an employee called out her name "Acai bowl for Lucy!" She got her bowl, waved goodbye to Natsu, and left as fast as she could before they called his name. Lucy didn't stop fast walking until she was blocks away from the place.

She then pulled out her phone to look for a park to sit in and enjoy her smoothie bowl. Originally, she wanted to sit at the patio they had, but Natsu ruined her plans. Once she found a park bench, she sat down and texted the group chat.

'_Guys guess who I bumped into!_'

Levy was the first one to respond, '_Who?_'

'_The guy from spring break_' Lucy answered, a little too fast. In her defense it was weird.

Cana sent a surprised emoji '_Watch he stalked you_'

Lucy rolled her eyes '_Doubt it._'

Levy apparently was not amused by Canas' comment '_That's not funny!_' and quickly sent another text, '_So what happened?_'

'_Made some small talk and ran outta there as fast as I could_'

The girls didn't ask Lucy more questions and left her on seen.

She got back to her bowl, but before destroying it she posted a photo of it on her Instagram story.

Lucy spent the rest of her day walking around and taking photos. Although Magnolia was a cute city, it was nothing compared to Crocus. She decided to end her adventures and walked back to her hotel enjoying the beautiful sunset Crocus had to offer that evening.

* * *

The interview had gone well. Jason the guy who interviewed her promised to keep in touch. Although her graduation wasn't until May and it was still March the position was for the summertime, so it worked with her schedule. Hopefully the internships and jobs she'd done all throughout university helped her. She didn't want to jinx herself, but on the drive back to Magnolia, Lucy looked forward to the future. She could only hope that she would find herself living in Crocus working for Sorcerer Weekly.

Since she left Crocus early, she got back to Magnolia at night, thankfully not 3 am late, but still late. Back at her apartment Levy and Cana were waiting for her with a half-a-dozen of cupcakes. "To celebrate," Levy said. Lucy was too caught up in her excitement for the future to bother protesting. She wanted to tell her friends that it was just an interview! They should wait until she gets the job. But instead, they had some wine and cupcakes.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy was woken up by her phone, and it wasn't her alarm. Who on earth would be calling her at this ungodly hour?! Her phone displayed _Yukino. _

"Yes?" Lucy said in a semi-annoyed tone.

"Do you have anything planned this weekend?"

She rubbed her eyes to get the crusties out, "No, why what's up?"

"Come to Unofficial."

Lucy thought about it for a second before shrugging "Sure"

Yukino let out a high-pitched squeal and Lucy had to move her phone away from her ear to prevent any damage.

"Ok, I'll buy your wristband right now! This is gonna be so much fun!"

"Mhm," Lucy managed to get out, "how much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it." With that Yukino hung up and Lucy went back to sleep.

* * *

School flew by and next thing Lucy knew it was Thursday. It would be her second Unofficial and Lucy would be well prepared this time. Unofficial was crazy, to say the least. The drinking started at noon on Friday and ended on Sunday morning. The university Yukino went to hold it every year and surprisingly students from other schools attended it. Which is why you needed wrist bands. They were limited supply and would get you into the bars and clubs on campus for free. It included a free drink and shot at every spot. Only once though, so everyone planned carefully.

This Unofficial Lucy wouldn't make the mistake of wearing something skimpy. Although skimpy was her style it wasn't practical for the mess she'd get into while there.

Only one more class and she would get go home and start packing. Her excitement for the weekend made her philosophy class fly by. Now philosophy didn't have anything to do with her major, but she actually enjoyed it, so she was taking it as one of her electives.

Lucy got home and found Cana on the sofa, which was weird because Cana should still be in class. "Hey." Cana greeted her.

"Hey, you?" Lucy gave her a confused look, silently asking her why she was home and not in class.

"My class got canceled," Cana responded.

Lucy simply nodded and headed towards the fridge.

"So," Cana started "Are you going to Unofficial?"

Lucy took a yogurt out and opened it. "Yeah, Yukino called me on Monday to ask me. You?"

"Same here, well- minus the Yukino inviting me. It was Bacchus who invited me." Cana informed.

"Oh, I never knew him and Yukino went to the same school!"

"They don't. He's gonna go help one of the bars and they gave him an extra wristband, so he invited me." Canas' cheeks turned ever so slight shade of pink.

Lucy abandoned her yogurt to join Cana on the couch and hugged her friend. "Does someone have feelings?!"

Cana shoved her away "Shut up Lucy!" She pulled up a pillow to cover her face. "No. Yes. Maybe. I don't know."

"Oh?" Was all Lucy could say.

"It's just we've been texting almost every day since our drinking competition. I know he took my top as a trophy, but he's actually a good person. I don't know though because it would be long-distance and he isn't even in college anymore so like would he be cool with moving to Magnolia if anything did happen. Not to mention-"

Before Cana could ramble any further Lucy covered her friend's mouth with her hand. "Calm down Cana. I think you're getting ahead of yourself. Just hang out with him this weekend and see how you feel. Go with the flow, don't try to force anything."

Cana took a deep breath. "You're right."

Lucy winked at her, "I always am."

With that Cana hit her the pillow she used to cover her face earlier "Shut up smart ass!"

"Also" Cana added, "Could I stay with you and Yukino?"

"Yeah, I'll let her know"

She pulled out her phone to text Yukino to let her know that Cana is coming and if she could stay at Yukinos' place too. Yukino being Yukino immediately responded saying yes.

"Better start packing hot stuff" Was all Lucy said before standing up to pick up her yogurt and going to her room, leaving Cana alone.

In the middle of deciding on what she should take the front door opened. "I'm home!" Levy announced.

Cana was the first to leave her room. Lucy followed closely behind her.

"We need to talk." Was all Cana said.

Levys' face went white "Are you guys breaking up with me?"

Both Cana and Lucy were taken aback. Cana started laughing, "What? No! Are you on crack?!"

Levy let out a sigh of relief. "Well, what you expect me to think? The both of you came out looking super serious and then I get hit with 'we need to talk'"

"Shit, you're right." Cana scratched the back of her head apologetically.

"It's not that serious" Lucy chimed in. "We just wanted to let you know that we're going to Unofficial, so you'll be alone this weekend."

"Oh ok! Yeah, that's fine, thanks for letting me know."

Cana put on her best puppy eyes "Will you be okay?"

"Yes!" Levy laughed "Now stop looking at me like that."

"If you need us, we'll be packing. Right, Cana?" Lucy had a lingering feeling that Cana hadn't even thought about what she was gonna take.

Cana awkwardly chucked, proving Lucy right, "Riiiiight." She ran into her room and closed her door.

Levy and Lucy stared at the door. "She hasn't even started" Levy stated.

"Not even a little bit," Lucy added.

Lucy packed two long sleeve crop tops, a hoodie, two pairs of jeans, a pair of yoga pants, her black converse, and of course her toiletries.

Cana, on the other hand, was still struggling. "Luuuuucyyyyy! Levyyyyy!" She called from her room. The two friends showed up at her door.

"I don't know what to pack." Cana let out a sigh and fell face-first into her bed.

"Cana, I think you're putting too much thought into it," Levy said, making her way towards Cana carefully stepping over the clothes on the floor.

"What are you taking Lucy?" Cana asked.

"Long sleeve crop tops and jeans."

Cana sat up "Oh."

She started putting clothes away. "Well, ladies dilemma solved. Thank you for being my saviors."

Two hours later they found themselves at the cities train station. Although both Lucy and Cana know how to drive, they decided that the train would be cheaper and none of them wanted to drive back while hungover on Sunday. Levy pulled them into a group hug.

"Be careful guys. I'd say stay outta trouble, but I know how you guys are."

Cana laughed, "Low blow Levy."

"Am I wrong though?"

Silence.

Levy folded her arms "That's what I thought."

* * *

The train ride not only was long and boring, but it left both Cana and Lucy tired. Luckily Yukino picked them up from the train station. Lucy appreciated the fact that Yukino didn't ask how the ride was. Probably because Yukino herself has taken that ride to visit Lucy so she knows how lame it is. They arrived at Yukino's place and they settled in.

"Alright guys," Yukino was the first to break the silence "What's the plan for this weekend?"

"Well I'm gonna hang out with Bacchus, but I wanna hang out with you guys. So, if anything I can just text you guys to ask where you guys are?"

Lucy nodded. "Sounds good. We should make a group chat. That way one of us will for sure answer."

"How do you guys feel about frat parties?" Yukino asked.

Cana shrugged while Lucy said that they were "Ok."

"Ok cool cause Sabertooth is throwing one Friday night. Sting invited us." Yukino blushed as she mentioned her boyfriends' name.

Although they've been dating for a year Yukino still blushed like a schoolgirl whenever she talked about him. Lucy wasn't sure whether it was the honeymoon phase. Were they even still in that phase? Either way, Lucy found it super cute.

Both girls nodded agreeing to go only because it was Sting's frat. If Yukino trusted them, so would Lucy and Cana.

Yukino later on rolled out the bed from the sofa for Lucy and Cana.

* * *

The girls didn't wake up until about noon. After all, it was a Friday and none of them had class so why torture themselves when they didn't have to. Not to mention the extra hours of sleep would be needed for tonight. Yukino being the lovely host that is decided to make them waffles.

"Yukino these waffles are so good," Cana said with her mouth full.

"Thanks, I used my sisters' secret ingredient; eggos."

This caused the girls to go into a laughing fit. The situation somehow warmed Lucy's heart. This is what she lived for. Her friends getting along. Having breakfast with the people she cares about. Not stressed about school, or boys, or anything stupid. She knew they'd have to go back to school, but for the time being that wasn't an issue. It was nice having friends from different circles get along. Cana was her university friend and Yukino was a friend she met at an astrology meet-up. And although she was nervous about seeing Cana and Yukino interact she was worried over nothing since they seemed to get along as if they knew each other for years.

A smirk grew on Cana's lips, "Are we ready for tonight, ladies?"

Silence took over and they all just looked at each other. It was Lucy who broke that silence "Hell yeah we are!"

"That's the attitude!" Cana high-fived Lucy.

"Did it start already?" Lucy asked no one in particular.

Yukino nodded, "Yeah, it starts when brunch begins."

* * *

_There ya have it, folks! I wanted to give Yukinos university a name, but in the manga the town that Sabertooth is in is unknown. The next chapter will be focused on Unofficial so drama, drama, and drama. & our fave pink-haired boy makes an appearance ^-^. I'm actually having a lot of fun with this universe, I know I don't own Fairy Tail, shit not even this AU, but it's still fun planning it. I can only hope that you guys are enjoying this cringe-fest too lol. That being said, see ya in the next chapter. _


	4. Chapter 4

By the time they got ready it was already late into the afternoon. Cana went off to meet up with Bacchus since he'd be busy all night.

"Wanna help Sabertooth set up?" Yukino asked, "Maybe pre-party a little bit."

Lucy smirked, "You know me, can't say no to free alcohol."

They made their way to the Sabertooth house. Deciding to walk since neither of them wanted the responsibility of having to be sober to drive. Sting met them on the front lawn.

"Welcome ladies," he greeted them before kissing Yukino.

"So, what can we help with?" Yukino asked.

They made their way through the house and to the kitchen where every possible surface was covered in some type of alcoholic drink. Beer, wine, vodka, rum, hard seltzers. Whatever you could think of it was in this room.

"We do have a little issue," Sting nervously scratched the back of his head, "We don't have that many chasers. I was wondering if you guys could run to the store and get some?"

Lucy was already opening a wine cooler, "Sounds decent, but how are we getting there?"

"That's where I come in." Said a voice coming from the staircase.

Lucy closed her eyes and said a silent prayer before turning around to see who the voice belonged to. Low and behold it was Natsu.

"This is getting creepy," she told him.

"I agree."

"Anyways," Sting interrupted, "Natsu can drive you guys."

Yukino moved closer to Sting, "What about you?"

"I'll stay here," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Yukino looked back at Lucy and Natsu, "You guys can manage alone right? I mean how many people do you need for a juice run?"

Lucy and Natsu stared at each other before looking back at the couple before them, "Fine" Lucy said before taking her drink with her and following Natsu out of the house.

"Quick rule about my car," Natsu started, "No opened alcoholic drinks allowed."

Lucy rolled her eyes before chugging the wine cooler and throwing it away, "Happy?"

"Very," Natsu said before opening the passenger side door.

"So…" Lucy started.

"I'm just as surprised as you are," Natsu told her not taking his eyes off the road.

"So, you didn't know I was coming?" Lucy asked.

"No, I mean, I knew Yukino was coming," Natsu explained, "And Sting said she was bringing a friend but didn't tell me who. Besides this is my second time seeing her. I'm close to Sting, not to her."

Lucy nodded; her mind put at ease once she found out this wasn't some type of set up. "So Natsu, what do you do?"

"I'm training to be a firefighter," he answered, "You?"

"I'm majoring in English and I work part-time at a library." Suddenly Lucy felt shy to be sharing this information, which was weird considering their history.

"Impressive. I don't have the attention span to do either of those things," Natsu complimented.

"Thanks," she quietly said.

Lucy felt awkward, which was a fairly new feeling to her. She's always carried herself with a certain elegance and now she couldn't handle saying thanks without sounding like a shy pre-teen talking to their crush. _Get it together Lucy. _

"Here," Natsu snapped her out of her train of thoughts.

Natsu grabbed a cart while Lucy led the way to the section where the drinks were. Sting didn't exactly give her a list on what to specifically buy so she began throwing random juices and sodas in. How were they even going to pay for it? She assumed Natsu already had that covered. After she loaded up the cart Natsu made his way to the snack aisle and Lucy followed behind.

"Sting didn't say anything about snacks."

"These are for me," he said, throwing in two bags of the spiciest chips known to mankind.

"Interesting selection," she said.

Natsu broke out into a smile, "Thanks."

He looked back at the chips and turned to her, "Get something for yourself."

"You sure?"

He nodded, "It's on the frats credit card."

Lucy was taken aback, "They have a credit card?"

"Yup," he went back to scanning the chips, "Well actually, I don't know who it belongs to, but they use it to fund their parties. Do you like Doritos?"

"I'm more of a Sun Chips type of gal," she reached for their original flavor.

"Noted," Natsu took the cart and they headed towards the registers.

Lucy decided that she did not want their drive back to be awkward.

"Let's tell each other some basic facts about each other," Lucy started, "My favorite color is pink, I'm 21. I like stargazing, I want to be an author, and I have an obsession with smoothie bowls."

"Oh, hey my hair is pink," Natsu jokes, which earned an eye roll from Lucy. "My favorite color is red, I'm 22. I have a cat named Happy, my favorite song happens to be Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds, and sometimes I wish I was a wizard."

Lucy lightly slapped his bicep, "No way in hell is that your favorite song."

Natsu shrugged, "It's true. Lucy being your name is just a coincidence."

She side-eyed him for a moment, "Prove it."

They pulled up to a red light and Natsu unlocked his phone before giving it to Lucy, "Go on my Spotify."

Lucy did as she was told.

"Now look for the 'your top songs of the year' playlist"

This earned a small gasp from Lucy, "Told you," she could hear his smirk.

"I was named after that song." She states.

"No fucking way,"

Lucy wiggled in her seat with excitement, "I know! That's why I didn't believe you, such a creepy coincidence."

Before they knew it, they were pulling up in front of the Sabertooth frat house. Sting and Yukino helped them unload Natsu's trunk.

"You seem smitten," Yukino whispered to Lucy.

Lucy playfully bumped her friend since her hands were currently occupied, "Not even."

"Whatever you say," Yukino teased.

After they were done, Sting forced Natsu and Lucy into a group hug, "You guys are the best."

He finally released them and scanned the kitchen, "Tonight will be a movie."

* * *

The party was in full swing and Lucy would be lying if she denied that she was tipsy. She was impressed that she was only tipsy because she started day drinking. She was smart about it though, so she stuck with wine coolers. Cana was finally at the party too, but Lucy knew it was only because Bacchus was busy being a bartender. She somehow ended up chilling up against the wall with Cana and Natsu.

Cana reached up to touch Natsu's hair, "Is it natural?"

Natsu lightly swatted her hand away, "That's for me to know and everyone else to wonder."

"I bet Lucy knows," Cana smirked, turning to look at her friend.

Lucy felt her face heat up, "Cana! Don't be such a pervert!"

"Well, is it?" Cana asked, not caring that Lucy was flustered.

Lucy mumbled something before composing herself, "I don't remember the details of that night." That was a lie, it's been the best she had since her ex.

Cana straightened up from leaning against the wall, "Lame. I'm gonna go look for shmuck to fool into a drinking competition. Later love birds."

Natsu and Lucy watched her walk away. "You need a reminder?" Natsu asked turning back to Lucy.

Lucy took a drink from her mojito to calm herself, "I have a rule, I don't sleep twice with a one-night stand. You know then it won't be much of a one-night stand."

Natsu suddenly raised his hand resting it next to Lucy's head and leaned it, "Clearly this is more than just a one-night stand."

"Really," Lucy cocked her head, "Guess you're on your own there."

Natsu scuffed, he mumbled something that Lucy wasn't able to make out. His mood had turned sour and Lucy didn't want to deal with it so she walked away to find Yukino.

Finding Yukino took her longer than expected, the house was bigger than a regular apartment so there was a bigger radius she had to check. She found Yukino next to Sting, of course, in the basement of the house playing beer-pong against another couple.

"Hey," She walked up to Yukino who was waiting for the girl sporting a princess haircut to toss the ball.

"Oh, hey Lucy! How's it going?" Yukino asked, not taking her eyes off the game.

Lucy sighed, "A little uneventful, but it's going."

Yukino frowned and turned towards Sting who heard Lucy's comment, "Play flippy cup with us after this round," Sting interrupted.

Lucy found out that she was surprisingly good at flippy cup. Yukino, Sting, and a girl named Minerva were on her team.

"You're good at this," Minerva complimented her.

Lucy shot a smile at her, "Thanks! You are too."

It wasn't very long for Lucy to go from being tipsy to being drunk, "Guys I'm tapping out. If I keep going, I might end up puking my guts out!"

Lucy wasn't sure if it was the "Irish courage" the whiskey gave her or whether she had enough of avoiding the big elephant in the room. She could only hope that Natsu was still here. Luckily, she found him in the living room talking to some black-haired guy.

"Hey," she extended her hand.

He stared at it for a second before taking it and she dragged him outside.

Once they were outside, they kept walking. She didn't say anything until they were down the block from the house, "I'm sorry ok, it's just this is weird. I've never been in this situation before."

Natsu stepped in front of her looking her dead in eyes, "It's ok, it's weird for me too."

She couldn't help but laugh at their situation, "Glad to know I'm not alone."

Lucy was glad she was able to finally tell him what was going on with her. She didn't want to leave off on a sour mood, especially because she was the rude one. She couldn't help herself! It's been her attitude towards men for two years already. Thankfully Natsu seemed to understand. Their cute moment was cut short by a stumbling Cana in the distance.

"Luuuuucy, is that you?"

Lucy went to meet up with a very drunk Cana, "Yeah, it's me."

"I won," Cana flashed a wad of cash before shoving it back into her purse and slumping into Lucy.

"Woah there," Lucy tried her best to steady her only to be reminded that she too was drunk. She looked over to Natsu who was already a step ahead of her and slung one of Cana's arm over his shoulders.

"I can handle myself," Cana protested, and she stumbled some more.

"You sure?" Lucy asked.

Cana unhinged herself from both Lucy and Natsu, "Yes, now let me go! Walk with me though."

Lucy took the opportunity to text Yukino that she and Cana had left.

"So," Natsu started, "What'd you think of a Sabertooth party?"

"They're interesting. Not as wild as I thought it'd be." Which wasn't a lie. Sabertooth was a frat, but it wasn't a stereotypical one. The members were interesting, and Lucy's favorite part was that they weren't creeps.

Their walk back to Yukino's place was filled with Cana telling them how she ended up with $500. Guys didn't like being told that she could out drink them, so when she made a bet they'd fall for her trick. Poor guys didn't know that Cana's liver was made of steel.

Lucy opened the front door, Cana pushed through both of them, walked into Yukino's room and fell face-first into the bed.

"Well this is us," Lucy informed him.

"It was nice seeing you again, Lucy."

Lucy nodded, "Yeah, you too. Will you be with Sting this whole weekend?"

"Yeah, so don't get freaked out if you see me again."

Natsu was at the bottom of the stairs when Lucy called out, "Hey, you wanna stay the night? There's a sofa and it's comfortable."

Natsu rocked on the ball of his feet before caving in, "Sure." He followed Lucy inside.

* * *

_A/N: Not going to lie I procrastinated writing this chapter so instead I wrote 2 one-shots lol. Anyways, she's here and she's cute if I do say so myself. If Lucy seems like a bitch, I'm sorry ok? This won't be that much of a slow burn, but I definitely don't want to rush into things because realistically that's now how it would happen. Also, I re-watched the GMG arc and ugh it reminded me of why I love Natsu so much. And why he's my #1 husbando and why I even have a body pillow with him on it hahaha. __Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, see ya in the next one._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Giving a T.W for the fact that the use of a roofie is mentioned and well we know what they're used for. Nothing graphic though. _

* * *

Lucy woke up to an empty living room and a sticky note on Yukino's coffee table. _Thanks for letting me crash for the night -Natsu. _Oh right, she had asked Natsu to stay the night. Nothing happened and Lucy wasn't sure whether or not she was disappointed or grateful.

Instead, they stayed up talking. They talked about their childhood and she told him about how her mom died when she was a child and how her relationship with her dad was improving. She learned that Natsu never knew his real parents he was adopted, but apparently, he has a lost brother out there somewhere.

"Do you want to meet him?" Lucy had asked.

Natsu stared at the ceiling for a good minute before giving her an answer, "I don't know."

Lucy somehow felt closer to him. She liked how easy it was to open up to him, she felt as if he wouldn't judge her one bit. He opened up too. Lucy appreciated the fact that he trusted her enough.

"Lucy," Cana had snapped her out of her thoughts, "Can you bring me some water."

"Hungover?" Lucy asked while handing Cana a glass of water.

Cana smirked at her, "Cana Alberona doesn't get hangovers. She does, however, get dehydrated." She gave the empty cup back to Lucy and threw herself back into the covers. "If you need me, don't."

Lucy had fallen asleep in the clothes she wore the night before, so she hopped in the shower. She decided that she and Cana needed breakfast even if it was noon already.

"What are your plans for tonight?" Cana asked before shoving a fistful of French toast into her mouth.

"Hit up as many bars and clubs as humanly possible," Lucy guessed. She and Yukino hadn't come up with a plan. Last time they did Unofficial they took up the go with the flow attitude. "Will you join us?" Lucy figured that Bacchus would be as busy as he was last night, but she wanted to double-check with Cana.

"Yeah, I'm going to get ready and then head out," Cana informed her.

Lucy was about to respond when she was suddenly interrupted by the front door opening, "I'm back!" Yukino called out, "Oh my it smells delicious in here."

"You want some French toast?" Lucy offered.

"Nah, I went out for breakfast with Sting."

"You also spent the night with him, how was that?" Cana not-so-innocently asked. Yukino blushed at Cana's question, "It was- oh- I- it was nice. It was late when the party ended so I figured staying over would be the smartest thing to do."

"Right," Cana's voice was filled was sarcasm. Lucy couldn't help but laugh.

"Lucy!" Yukino exclaimed, "You're supposed to be on my side."

Lucy raised both her hands, "Nope. Keep me outta this."

Unfortunately, that's not what Yukino had in mind, "Didn't Natsu spend the night here?"

Cana's eyes widened at this new piece of information, "Lucy! You little minx! In Yukino's apartment too!"

Lucy slapped both her friends on the arm, "Nothing happened you perverts. We just talked."

"Oh," Yukino leaned in, "About what?"

"Our childhoods." The answer Lucy gave them seem to shut them up because the Cana and Yukino didn't press her for details or tease her. Lucy was thankful that they dropped the topic. Not that she cared but she felt like sometimes her friends were too nosey for their own good. Besides she'd keep them in the loop, but some things deserved to stay between her and Natsu.

"Anyways," Yukino changed the topic, "What do you want to do while we wait for the parties to start?"

"A nap would be nice." Lucy answered before adding, "But I know that's not ideal."

"Actually, we can nap and wake up later in the evening to go bar hopping." Yukino offered. Lucy loved that idea very much since she still felt like she didn't get enough sleep, "I'm down."

Yukino then turned to Cana, "I'm assuming you'll be spending the day with Bacchus?"

Cana smiled at Yukino, "You know me so well." She stood up and went to get ready

"I'm gonna go take a shower before my nap," Yukino said already making her way towards her room. "Cana you can go first!"

"Thanks!" Cana yelled from the bathroom.

Lucy made her way back to the couch determined to take the best power nap ever.

* * *

"I love bar hopping," Natsu confessed.

"Yeah me too," Lucy agreed.

They were currently at the fourth bar of the night. She thought it was just going to be her, Yukino, and later on Cana. Yukino seemed to have other plans in mind. "Sting and Natsu are coming with by the way," Yukino had informed her. Although the news didn't surprise Lucy it did catch her off guard.

Thankfully things between her and Natsu weren't awkward anymore. So far, they'd taken two of their free shots together. Not to mention since Sting and Yukino were practically stuck to each other that left Lucy and Natsu alone, to outsiders it would've looked like this was two couples out for the night.

"I say we head to the club!" Sting loudly proclaimed.

"Those two are inseparable," Natsu noted

Lucy and Natsu were leaned up on a high table watching Sting and Yukino dance. "It's kinda cute, kinda gross," Lucy responded.

Natsu let out a hearty laugh. Which, Lucy loved, well love is a strong word, more like she enjoyed hearing it. "Exactly," Natsu stated, "Like if I were in a relationship, I would give my girlfriend her personal space."

"I can see where you're coming from, but I mean I can't blame Sting. Yukino is just so pretty. I wouldn't be able to keep my hand off her if I were her boyfriend," Lucy took a swig from her drink, not knowing why she's share something that weird with Natsu.

He gave her a look, "You're weird, Lucy."

Lucy lightly shoved him, "Shut up."

"I'll be back, I'm gonna go get another drink. You want anything?" Natsu asked while pointing in the general direction of the bar.

"No thanks," Lucy raised her cup, "Still working on this."

"Got it," Natsu said before disappearing into the crowd.

Mother nature then decided to call, she hadn't broken the seal yet and knew that if she peed now, she'd have to constantly pee. _Fuck it. _She walked up to Yukino, "I'm going to the bathroom," Yukino nodded at her letting Lucy know that Yukino heard her.

On her way back from the bathroom Lucy was interrupted. "Hey, I'm Bora," the guy who stepped in front of her told her.

Lucy tried to sidestep him, but he blocked her. She sighed, "Hi Bora."

"Dance?" He asked.

"No thanks," Lucy politely declined his offer, "I need to get back to my friends."

"Oh c'mon, one song won't hurt."

_Jeez, he's persistent. _Sadly, Lucy knew how to quickly deal with guys like Bora. By giving them The Lucy Kick. Sadly, Lucy didn't want to get kicked out.

Lucy took a deep breath, took a big swig from her drink, she would need it, and gave him her best I-wish-I-could-kick-your-ass smile, "I guess _one_ wouldn't hurt." She made sure to emphasize one.

Lucy swore she picked the worst song so she agreed to one song. Why were these songs so long? Why was the DJ letting the whole song play? It felt like it has been playing forever. Lucy had noticed that Bora was quite the dancer which was refreshing. Guys her age usually had no rhythm.

When it finally came to an end she attempted to leave but Bora flashed her puppy eyes. She rolled her eyes and continued to dance.

"Aw, you're the best!" He cheered in her ear.

Bora tried to get handsy, but Lucy kept dragging his hands up, "Stop it."

Should've known that persistent Bora wouldn't get the message. Lucy tried saying stop again, but she suddenly felt like she was in one of those slow motion-like dreams.

Her mind started flashing red lights. _Danger_. She needed to get away from him now before it was too late. Lucy tried to walk away, but she felt like she was walking against a very strong current. It didn't help that Bora pulled her back. Lucy felt her eyes tear up; _this cannot be happening_. Let me go, she wanted to scream, but it felt as if her mouth failed her, it wouldn't move. "Stop," Lucy weakly managed.

Bora smirked at her and went in for a full-on grope, "But Lucy we're going to have so much fun."

Lucy slowly shook her head and she felt her body go limp. This didn't bother Bora one bit since he was able to keep her standing. "Oh, you want to fuck eh? Alright then, let's go home."

Bora managed to take her outside where he was met by a very pissed off Yukino, Sting, and Natsu.

"Let her go," Natsu demanded.

"This is my girlfriend guys. She just had too much to drink," Bora told her friends.

Lucy weakly lifted her tear-streaked face and caught Natsu's eyes, help she silently pleaded.

Suddenly Lucy was in Sting's arms and there were cop lights.

* * *

Lucy woke up to the worst headache ever, she wanted to drop dead. Not to mention these florescent lights weren't helping. It was then that she realized where she was, the hospital. Which then brought in a flood of memories, or at least what she remembered before she blacked out. Lucy started sobbing.

A very disheveled Yukino woke up and immediately hugged Lucy. "Sshh," Yukino cooed, "It's ok, you're safe." Yukino planted a kiss on Lucy's head.

Yukino held Lucy until the last teardrop, "I'm gonna go tell everyone you're up, ok?"

Lucy grabbed Yukino's hand, "Wait what happened last night? The last thing I clearly remember is running into you guys. Everything went black after that," her voice cracked the end.

Yukino ran her hand trough Lucy's hair. She explained what happened.

After Bora had given them that bullshit lie, Natsu completely lost it and attacked him. Yukino and Sting caught Lucy. Sting was about to jump in, but Natsu had told him to let him handle it. The cops were called by onlookers. Paramedics arrived, Natsu was placed in the back of the cop car along with Bora in another. Yukino explained to the cops what happened, and the paramedics took Lucy to the hospital. At the hospital, Yukino had texted Cana to let her know what happened and Cana rushed over. There they tested her, and they found the roofie drug in her system. Sting covered Natsu's bond. Unfortunately, someone paid for Bora's bond too.

"A police report was filed, but they need your statement. You should press charges," Yukino lastly added.

Lucy nodded, "Yeah I will. You can go get them."

The door opened quickly after; it wasn't her friends on the other side. It was a police officer.

"Ms. Heartfilia, I'm here to take your statement on what happened."

Lucy straightened up in her bed and recalled her night to them.

The officer tapped his pen on this board, "I'll be frank with you Ms. Heartfilia, the chances of him going to jail are low."

Lucy was taken aback, "Why? He committed a felony"

"You interacted with him," the officer responded.

"And that's a good reason to get drugged?" Lucy shot back.

"Listen, I advise you to press charges and we'll do everything we can to get him arrested we can't guarantee it though."

"I'll press charges," Lucy declared.

"Wonderful," he scribbled something down on his board. "We'll be in touch," he told her before leaving.

Lucy was about to let out a frustrated scream before her friends interrupted, "Oh, hey guys!"

Natsu stared at her in disbelief before running to hug her, "I'm glad your safe," he said into her hair. She hugged him back, "Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

Fortunately, the hospital discharged her soon after she woke up. She decided that she and Cana would still go back home that day. Yukino tried changing her mind, but Lucy didn't want to overstay her welcome.

"Lucy I wouldn't mind. Just please stay an extra day to catch up on sleep," Yukino pleaded.

"Nope. We have classes tomorrow."

Yukino facepalmed, "You're impossible."

Lucy simply shrugged, "Thanks," and went back to packing her weekend bag.

This weekend sucked and Lucy just wanted to get back home. Back to familiarity. Back to the apartment that she shared with Levy and Cana. She looked forward to class, it would distract her from what happened.

She didn't realize she'd been crying until Cana came up beside her, "You ok?"

Lucy wanted to say yes but her body betrayed her, she shook her head and turned to hug Cana, "I just want to go home," she said through tears. She didn't even notice that Yukino joined them, turning it into a group hug.

"I'm sorry," Yukino apologized, "It's my fault. I should've gone with you to the bathroom. I should've noticed you didn't come back immediately."

"Yukino it's ok, what happened last night is no one's fault," Lucy reassured her, "Well besides Bora. Just don't blame yourself."

Yukino weakly smiled at her, "C'mon let me drop you guys off."

* * *

"How are you holding' up?" Cana asked.

"Better than I thought," Lucy confessed, "I guess I realized how lucky I am that he didn't end up succeeding."

Cana placed her hand over Lucys', "I hope he chokes."

Lucy let out a very loud laugh, "Yeah, me too."

Cana got comfortable in her seat, "Now, let's try to get some sleep."

"I like that idea a lot."

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, faced, & followed. Honestly, every time I get a notification it feels fake because wow people enjoy it, so again thank you so much. ALSO about what happened to Lucy, I want to make it very clear that I'm very anti-victim blaming. The fact that we have to go to extreme lengths to just stay safe is fucking ridiculous. Never feel bad about seeming rude, your safety comes first. __See you guys in the next chapter. _


	6. Chapter 6

"Have they gotten back to you?" Levy asked.

It's been a month since Lucy filed a police report against Bora and she still hadn't heard back from the police or prosecutors, she assumed that the case wasn't going to go anywhere.

What a shocker, not.

Lucy shook her head, "No, honestly I don't think anything is going to happen."

This earned her a frown from Levy, "Don't say that! Justice will be served."

Lucy offered a weak smile at Levy. Although she wished that would be true she knew too well how the justice system handled cases like hers. "I hope you're right."

"I should start getting ready for class," Lucy stood up from the kitchen table and walked towards her room.

Lucy lied, she didn't need to get ready for class, yet. She just didn't want to talk about the Bora incident, or anything related to it. Lucy crawled back into her bed and laid there. It's been a thing for a while, just lying in bed and not doing anything.

She figured it was her way of dealing with what happened. Since it wasn't destructive Lucy didn't feel like stopping.

Lucy laid in bed looking at her ceiling for an hour.

* * *

Class had been a blur, just like the rest of them. It's not like she didn't want to be there, she just zoned out and had difficulties focusing again. Especially because it was hard to catch up on class when she was already behind.

The only thing keeping her afloat was the fact that her professors posted their slides online, so she took notes outside of class and she kept up with homework assignments.

Cana had texted her, '_Meet me at the cake shop after your class' _

'_On my way there now' _Lucy responded.

She arrived there sooner than she expected, she got off the bus and crossed the street making her way to the cake shop. She sent Cana a text, '_Here' _

Lucy walked into the shop looking around for Cana only for her phone to ding, '_I'll be there in 10 mins!' _

She found a booth to sit in and wait for Cana. Although Lucy did like sweets, she wasn't craving any as of now. She mindlessly scrolled down her timeline.

"Lucy?" A familiar voice snapped her out of her dazed induced scrolling. She looked up to find Natsu looking down at her.

"Natsu!" Lucy stood up and pulled him into a hug. Lucy pointed at the seat across from her, "Sit."

Natsu obliged, "How have you been?"

"Terrible," She admitted.

Natsu pursed his lips and reached out, Lucy let him take her hands, "I'm sorry."

Oh no, here comes the pity. That's what Lucy hated the most. Yukino, Cana, and Levy had been guilty of it and now Natsu is doing it too.

"It isn't your fault. Besides I'm working on it," that was a lie.

Lucy found herself lying a lot lately.

"Oh! That's good to hear!" Before Natsu could continue his name was called. He quickly stood up, collected his cake and walked back to Lucy. "I better get going. If I don't get this cake to Erza soon, she might kill me. See you around Luce."

Everything had happened so fast that Lucy barely had time to process what had just happened. Who was Erza? Did he just nickname her right then and there?

Shortly after Cana walked into the shop, "Guess who I just saw!"

Lucy looked up to find Cana smirking, "Natsu?"

"How'd you know?"

"Intuition," Another lie. Lucy wasn't sure if she wanted to be honest with Cana or anyone for that matter.

Cana stared at her for a while, Lucy assumed she bought the lie because Cana changed the subject, "You want a slice? It's on me."

"I'm not hungry," Lucy admitted.

"Oh c'mon! Just a slice. I'll feel fat being the only one eating."

Lucy caved, "Ok, fine. Get me a key lime slice." Cana made a face of disgust before going up to the register to order.

"I've been wanting to talk to you for a while now," Cana confessed as she sat down. "I know that what happened with Bora could've been worse, but Lucy we've noticed your change in behavior."

A worker brought them their slices. Cana waited for him to go away before continuing.

"Levy and I think that you should look into therapy, maybe it'll help."

Lucy was about to protest when Cana lifted her hand, "Stop right there. The school offers free therapy. You can't use being broke as an excuse. Besides even if you didn't want to use the school's services you know your dad would be ok paying for it."

Lucy slumped back into her seat, she felt like she was set up. Did Cana want to hang out or was this invite just for an intervention? She felt like a fool. Her friends had promised that they weren't pitiful and yet here they were. Or at least one of them.

Lucy stood up from her seat, "I don't need you guys looking out for me or your pity." She struggled to keep her voice low and not choke up.

"Lucy we're-"

This time it was her turn to interrupt, "Save it, Cana." Lucy picked up her bag before storming out the cake shop.

Lucy ran through Magnolia until it felt like her lungs were going to burst.

How could her friends do this to her? Sure, she had been a little different, but so what? It was normal, she was coping. It's not like she was drinking every day. In fact, since the whole Bora situation, she hadn't gone out to party. That sounded like an improvement to Lucy.

She wasn't sure if she could even live with Cana and Levy after the stunt they pulled. Lucy picked up her phone and called her dad.

He picked up by the third ring, "Hello?"

"Dad," Lucy had to keep her tone relaxed. She couldn't have her dad knowing anything had gone wrong. "I want my own place. I don't think I can live with my roommates anymore."

"When do you want to move out?"

"Today?" Lucy knew she was asking for the impossible, but her dad had influence and if anyone could pull it off, it was him.

"Lucy, you know that's impossible. It'll take at least a month."

Why was everyone turning on her? First her friends and now her dad, "Never mind then."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll figure it out."

"Alright, let me know if you need help with anything."

_I did and you couldn't help me_, Lucy spitefully thought, "I will. Bye, dad."

Lucy hadn't noticed where she ended up until she took in her surroundings. She realized that she was right in front of Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail was an interesting place, it was a bar, but it was warm and welcoming. It was one of the few bars that were open during the day. Lucy invited herself in.

She was greeted by the bartender, Mirajane. Lucy thought she was wasting her time being here if Mirajane wanted to, she could be a full-time model, but instead, she was a bartender, which wasn't bad. It just felt like a waste of beauty. Besides Lucy was sure models made more money than bartenders.

"Can I get a Moscato."

"Sure thing, Lucy," Mirajane pulled out a glass of wine and filled it up in front of Lucy.

Lucy found herself venting to Mirajane by the time she was done with her glass. Luckily the bar was dead so Mirajane gave Lucy all her attention.

"Can I be honest with you?" Mirajane asked her.

"Please! It feels as if no one has been honest with me."

"You're being a bitch," Mirajane stated matter-of-factly.

This caught Lucy off-guard. She just sat there, mouth agape.

Mirajane continued, "Your friends care about you. Let them care about you and listen to them. They have your best interests in mind. The fact that they were able to catch a change in you says a lot. Swallow your pride and take their advice. Also, I'm cutting you off, you shouldn't be drinking until you figure it out."

Ok, so Mirajane had been a little bit right about, well, everything. "You're right Mirajane. I should go back and apologize."

Mirajane looked pleased with herself, "Good. Now call your uber and get the hell outta my bar. Next time you stop by, I don't want to hear you moping, I want to hear you brag about how well you're doing in therapy or some shit."

Lucy was signing her tab when a redhead walked up to the bar, "Hi Erza," Mirajane greeted.

"Hey Mira," the redhead, Erza responded.

Lucy wondered if this Erza was the same Erza Natsu mentioned. She wanted to stay and find out, but she had more important matters to tend to.

Her friends.

Lucy got home to find Cana and Levy on the couch watching some reality tv show. Cana seemed to be the only one paying attention because Levy was nose deep in a book.

"Guys," Lucy started as she walked towards them, "I'm sorry I was being a bitch. I'll look into therapy."

Cana and Levy moved and made space on the sofa between them, "Apology accepted," Levy said, "Now sit."

Lucy smiled and jumped into her seat between her friends, "Thanks."

Cana rolled her eyes, "We're glad to have you back."

* * *

Lucy stayed true to her word and set up an appointment with a therapist. Cana was right, her dad didn't mind paying for her therapy sessions.

Although she'd only been to three sessions, they were making small improvements. Letting her friends worry was one of them.

"How's school going?" Her therapist, Warrod asked.

Lucy twiddled her thumbs, "Honestly, I'm barely getting by."

Warrod leaned back in his seat and crossed one leg over the other, "How so?"

"I've been accidentally zoning out a lot so physically I'm there, but mentally I'm not."

"How are your grades looking?"

Lucy told him how she was able to keep herself from a failing grade.

"Lucy, this week I want you to reach out to your teachers and let them know what's going on. Now before you say no, I'm not asking you to go into detail. Just reach out so they know you care."

It was hitting the hour. Her session was almost over, "Yes I will. I should get going."

* * *

The next class session she had attempted to focus and well she wasn't that successful. She did take a page worth of notes, so that was something.

She walked up to the professor's office, she couldn't have her professor thinking she was slacking on purpose. She planned to email all her professors and email them.

"Ultear, can we talk?"

Her professor quickly turned around, "Lucy! Yes, please come in."

Lucy made her way to a chair and sat down, "I know I haven't been all there during class. It's not on purpose and I do still love the class. I'm going through some personal stuff."

Ultear nodded, "I see. Well, just keep up with your homework and I'll think of a way you can make up your participation points. Maybe we can work on some extra credit!"

"Thank you so much!" Lucy stood up and started making her way towards the door.

"One more thing Lucy," Lucy turned around to face Ultear, "I hope you get through whatever you're going through."

"Me too."

In the lobby of the building, she bumped into Natsu, "Natsu?"

Natsu looked up from his phone and walked towards her, "Oh hey Lucy." He said it so causal as if he expected to see her. Did he somehow track her down?

Lucy was determined to get to the bottom of it, "I didn't know you came here."

"I don't," Natsu looked back down at his phone, "I'm waiting for my friend, he takes a class here."

Lucy let out a sigh in relief, "That's cool. I should get going."

She started to walk towards the door when she felt Natsu's hand reach out and take her wrist, "Wait, at least let me get your number."

She smiled at him, "Only if I can get yours too."

* * *

_A/N: I felt like getting this chapter done took forever. I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy during these times. _


	7. Chapter 7

They've been texting every day for a week now, Lucy was hooked. Natsu seemed to be able to not only start a conversation but carry one too. She learned a lot about him during this time, she even opened up about her mental health. This wasn't hard since they've already had an intimate conversation at Yukino's place, and her therapist suggested she not be so guarded with her friends anymore.

Which is why she was so frustrated right now. It was almost midnight and they've gone the entire day without texting. Well, more like the entire day being left on delivered. She texted him good morning, and she hasn't gotten a response.

"Lucy, stop moping around," Levy said, not bothering to look up from the book she was reading.

Lucy tossed her phone to the other end of the sofa, "I'm not moping."

"Whatever you say."

A ding came from her phone and Lucy quickly retrieved her phone from where it landed. She couldn't help but smile when she saw the notification. It was a text from Natsu.

'Hey sorry for being M.I.A all day. Let me make it up to you tomorrow and take you out on a date tomorrow.'

Lucy let 10 minutes pass by before texting him back, 'Sorry no can do. I'm going to an open mic tomorrow with Levy.'

'No kidding. Where's it at?'

Since Natsu responded fast Lucy didn't see a point in waiting to respond. 'It's at Fairy Tail.'

'Cool. I'll see you then.'

Lucy responded with a question mark, but Natsu left her on read. What exactly did he mean by that? Was he going to the open mic, just to see her? Would that be their date? So many questions and not even one answer.

The sound of Levy's book closing brought her back to reality. "I'm going to bed," Levy informed her, letting out a sigh as she stretched. "Don't forget about tomorrow."

Lucy looked at Levy who was standing her bedroom door, "I won't."

Levy smiled at her, "Good. Night Lucy."

"Night."

Lucy wasn't sleepy, but it was getting late and she had no reason to stay up late so she made her way to her bed.

* * *

Levy didn't give her details as they made their way to Fairy Tail. All Lucy knew was that the guy Levy was dating would perform.

"He's a poet?" Lucy asked.

Levy looked around the bus, that was taking them to their destination, "Not really. He plays the guitar."

"Oh," was all Lucy could say to that.

Right on cue, her phone dinged.

It was a Snapchat from Natsu, it was a selfie of him and Mirajane and he captioned it 'where ya at?'

Lucy quickly lifted her phone to take a photo of her view, which included Levy who was looking at her phone, 'on my way.' She slipped her phone back into her bag. She came with Levy and had no intention of ditching her friend. She hoped Natsu would understand.

Lucy decided that this would be a good idea to let Levy know that Natsu would be there. She didn't want her friend to think she went behind her back.

"Natsu will be there," Lucy informed her.

Levy looked up from her phone, "Did you invite him?"

"No," Lucy confessed, "I told him about our plans for today and he said he was going too. I'm assuming he'll explain."

"I hope so," Levy sighed, "Cause if not it appears stalker-ish and not even keeping it low-key."

Lucy laughed at her friend's observation. Their stop was announced, and Levy reached over to pull the string that let the bus driver know they were getting off there.

At Fairy Tail, Natsu walked up to them when he saw them walk in. "Lucy!" He pulled her into a hug. Lucy introduced Natsu and Levy to each other. "Nice to finally meet you," Levy said with a sly smile on her face.

"Same! Lucy has said so much about you," Natsu informed Levy.

They walked towards a table and sat down. "So," Levy stated, "What brings you here tonight?"

"My cousin is performing, he sucks," a smirk crept onto Natsu's face, "So I want to be here for when the crowd boos."

He turned towards Lucy, "He's the guy I was meeting up with when we bumped into each other at your school. Anyway, why are you guys here?"

Lucy nodded, taking in the information, "We're here to see the guy that Levy is dating."

Levy sheepishly smiled at Natsu, "I've never heard him play so I'm excited."

Natsu's eyes widened in surprise before he shook his head and turned to look at the bar, "You guys want anything to drink?"

"Water would be fine," Levy looked at Lucy who nodded, "Make it two."

"Got it." Natsu made his way to the bar. While at the bar, the showcase started.

The open mic was interesting, to say the least. It felt more like a talent show since it wasn't only poetry. This was part of Fairy Tail's charm, making it stand out from the other bars in town.

When a pierced man stepped on stage Lucy heard a "That's him." Coming from both Natsu and Levy.

"You know him?" Levy asked in a hurriedly hushed tone.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Natsu told her.

"Wait," Lucy interrupted, she turned to Levy first, "That's the guy you're dating?"

Levy nodded. "You're dating Gajeel," Natsu stated more than asked. Levy then nodded again.

The crowd didn't exactly boo as Natsu had hoped, but it wasn't hard to see that the audience was not enjoying his performance.

"Thank you," Gajeel said, signaling that this was the end of his performance. Surprisingly, the crowd cheered. Levy gave him a standing ovation. Although Lucy suspected that it was a cheer of relief.

Mirajane walked up to the stage, "Next performance is a band, so we'll have a mini-break as they set up," she informed the crowd. The DJ immediately started playing music.

"You did great!" Levy pulled Gajeel into a hug as he walked up to their table. "Thanks, Shorty."

"That was terrible," Natsu smirked, leaning back in his chair. Gajeel shifted his attention from Levy to Natsu, "Oh yeah, then why'd the crowd cheer?" he shot back. Natsu crossed his arms, "They were relieved that you were done."

Gajeel slammed his hand down on the table, glaring down at Natsu, "You wanna fucking go?"

Natsu shot up from his seat matching Gajeel's glare, "Let's take this outside then," he turned to look at Levy, "Unless, you don't want Levy here to see you get your ass handed to you."

Lucy had never seen Natsu act like this. Granted, she only formally knew him for a week. Still, the thought of Natsu being so willing to get into a fight annoyed her.

The mention of Levy seemed to bring Gajeel back to earth he immediately relaxed. "Oh yeah! How do you guys know each other?" Gajeel asked both Levy and Natsu.

"They don't," Lucy answered for them, "I'm their mutual friend."

Gajeel nodded, taking in the information. "I see."

"I'm Lucy by the way," she introduced herself, "Levy's roommate and best friend."

"Wait," Gajeel turned to Natsu, "So this is bunny girl?"

"Eh?! Bunny girl?" Lucy said. What kind of nickname was that? Why was that her nickname?

Natsu's eye twitched and he gave Gajeel a forced smile, "Drop it," he said through gritted teeth.

"So, it-" Gajeel could not finish his sentence because Natsu's fist landed one on his face.

Gajeel quickly recovered from the punch, the fighting aura he had before returning, "What the fuck Natsu!?"

Right on cue Mirajane appeared before them, "Boys, you know how the Master feels about fighting in the bar." Although she was smiling, it gave Lucy chills.

Natsu cowered before her, "Right! Sorry, Mira, it won't happen again." Mirajane dropped her smile, menacingly looking at Natsu, "You always say that Natsu." Natsu gulped. "Anyway," Mirajane continued bringing back her soft voice and smile, "I don't want to have to deal with you. Please, no more fighting."

"Aye, sir!" Natsu saluted.

Once Mirajane was gone the guys let out a sigh in relief, "That was scary." Natsu commented.

"You guys know Mirajane?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. Natsu here is childhood friends with her," Gajeel informed her, "I met her when I moved to Magnolia because of him."

"I think Cana knows her too," Levy spoke up.

Lucy had gotten so wrapped up in the almost fight she forgot Levy was there. "She does?!"

Levy nodded, "Remember Cana knows every bartender in Magnolia." She let a laugh slip out. Acknowledging that their friend, Cana, was a drinker.

The rest of the open mic went well. There was a couple of cringe spoken word, but nothing the crowd couldn't handle. Levy was leaning into Gajeel by the end. Lucy felt like a third wheel. Granted, Natsu was there, but he isn't her boyfriend.

"What do you guys want to do now?" Lucy asked the group. She was fine with hanging out or going home. It didn't matter to her.

"Lucy, let me talk to you," Levy grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the group.

"What's up?" Lucy asked. Wondering why Levy didn't just say it in front of the group.

Levy struggled to meet Lucy's gaze, "Don't be mad at me, but," Lucy already knew it. She would get ditched. "I was wondering if you'd be cool with me and Gajeel doing our own thing?"

"You're ditching me," Lucy stated.

"I-" Levy wanted to protest, but she gave in, "Yeah I guess I am." She leaned into Lucy, resting her head of Lucy's shoulder, "I'm a terrible friend, aren't I?"

"A little," Lucy teased. Putting her arms around Levy.

"Lucy! You aren't helping!" Levy nagged.

Lucy pulled back, gripping Levy by her shoulders, "It's ok Levy. I get it. There better not be a next time though, or you'll for sure be a shitty friend."

Levy lit up at her friend's approval, "There won't," she promised, "Thank you so much Lu." Levy pulled Lucy into a hug before walking back to Gajeel.

She watched Levy happily take Gajeel's hand and nearly drag him out of the bar.

"Ditched?" Lucy jumped a little at the sudden sound of Natsu's voice.

"Look who's talking." She shot back.

Natsu rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Anyway, remember I asked you yesterday to let me make it up to you?"

"Yeah."

"Well," Natsu reached up and messed with the hair on the back of his head, "It won't be anything fancy because I wasn't planning on Levy to ditch you, but I'd like to spend time with you."

Lucy huffed, "Gajeel ditched you too!"

"Nope. I wasn't looking forward to hanging out with him after this." Natsu took Lucy's hand, "Now c'mon. I have something I want to show you."

* * *

They ended up at the riverbank. Ice creams in hand. "I don't have a blanket, so I hope you don't mind sitting on the grass," Natsu informed her.

"I'm not a princess Natsu, I can handle some dirt."

They settled down in their spots. Lucy sitting up and Natsu relaxed, leaning back on his elbows.

"So, you and Gajeel are cousins?" Lucy asked.

"Kind of. We were at the same orphanage when we were younger," Lucy leaned in, letting Natsu know that she was paying attention.

He had only opened up about his childhood once, so saying it interested her was an understatement.

"Later on, we got separated, I stayed in Magnolia while he went to Oak Town. Budget cuts or some shit. Luckily Igneel got approved to be my foster parent and he, later on, adopted me. Gajeel on the other hand gave his foster dad a hard time. Even joined the Phantom Lord gang."

Lucy gasped at that information. She's never had a personal encounter with the gang, but their reputation was enough to scare anyone. The gang was well known for its violent way of dealing with things and drug trafficking. What made it stand out from other gangs were how they forced people to join and the rumors that said they were involved in sex trafficking.

"That's when Metalicana decided it was enough and moved to Magnolia. We had a lot of issues when he first moved here but eventually became close again. I think the fact that we were the closest things we had to family, well besides our dads, helped a lot."

Lucy was nearly done with her ice cream by the time Natsu finished explaining his complex relationship with Gajeel. "That's a lot."

Natsu snorted, "Yeah, no kidding. How about you and Levy? How'd you guys meet?"

"It's not that interesting," Lucy tucked her hair behind her ear, "We met during our freshman year in our Literature class. She found out I wrote and volunteered to peer-review it."

Lucy remembered Levy approaching her like it was yesterday. When in reality it was three years ago. Lucy was at the campus library working on her book when Levy walked up to her. Levy had asked what Lucy was working on. Which she sheepishly admitted that she was working on a book. Levy's face lit up, asking Lucy to please let her read it. Although it took a while to let Levy read her writing, little by little did their friendship grow stronger. By their second year, they both moved out of the dorms and got an apartment together. Inseparable since then.

"You're right, it isn't that interesting," Natsu teased when Lucy finished her quick story.

Lucy sat up, "Natsu!" she lightly swatted at him.

Natsu fell into a fit of laughter, "I'm joking!"

Lucy side-eyed him, "Yeah, whatever."

The sun was setting. Casting a golden glow over Lucy and Natsu. "I love the sunsets here. I feel like it's the best view," Natsu spoke up, staring at the horizon.

Lucy turned to see, her breath catching in her throat as she looked at the color of the sky, "It's so pretty."

"Like you," she heard Natsu say.

Lucy turned her attention to Natsu, "That was cheesy!"

"I'm serious!" Natsu protested, "Lucy, I want to get to know you. I thought I made my intentions clear at the Sabertooth frat party."

Suddenly Lucy wished she had never stopped looking at the sunset. Looking at Natsu was more of a challenge than looking directly into the setting sun. She nervously bit her lip before looking away from Natsu. "Okay."

She felt Natsu get closer, "Okay what?"

Lucy took in a deep breath, relaxing as her body breathed out. She turned to find Natsu alarmingly close. Forcing herself to make eye contact with the pink-haired man before her, "Okay, we can get to know each other."

He broke into a smile, "Cool."

Lucy was going to make a smart-ass comment on his response. She decided against it. Instead, she changed the subject, "Never took you for the type to care about sunsets."

Natsu went back to his original position, "Expect the unexpected."

Lucy stole one last good look at Natsu before turning back to the sunset, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

As the night sky rolled around, they quickly gathered themselves, throwing away the napkins the ice cream came with. "You know," Natsu started, "You should take me star gazing some time."

Lucy stopped walking, "You remember that?"

"I remember a lot of things," Natsu said, not bothering to stop.

"Right!" Lucy lightly jogged to catch up to Natsu, "We should call it a night."

Natsu put his hands in his pocket, "We should get back to Fairy Tail, my car is parked there and I can give you a ride."

* * *

Lucy was not expecting to find Natsu's car parked behind the bar, "Can't you get a ticket?"

"Nah," Natsu opened the door for her, "I'm cool with Gramps."

"Gramps?" Lucy asked once Natsu was in the car.

"Yeah, Gramps, the guy who owns the bar." Natsu handed her his phone, "Here put your address in the GPS."

Lucy quickly typed in her address before handing the phone back to Natsu. "Oh. I don't think I've ever met him. I only know Mirajane. Is he the Master Mirajane brought up?"

Natsu tensed up at the mention of the incident earlier that day, "Yeah, that's him. Most people call him Master. Why? I don't know, it just stuck. I call him Gramps though."

"Honestly, I thought Mirajane was the owner," Lucy confessed. The whole Strauss family worked there from what Lucy has seen.

Natsu laughed, "She might as well be, but nah. Mira's just the bartender. Which I still find baffling."

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"She was a demon in her teenage years. I thought she'd go for a different career that involved hurting people."

"Natsu!" Lucy chided, "That's mean."

"You're just saying that because you didn't know her back then. If you did," he defended himself, "You'd agree with me."

Before Lucy could disagree with him, the GPS interrupted her. Letting them know that they'd arrive at their destination.

"Well this is me," Lucy said.

Natsu turned on the hazard lights, "I had fun today."

Lucy bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from breaking into a huge smile, "Me too."

Before she lost the confidence, Lucy leaned into Natsu giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Text me when you get home!"

She nearly sprinted to her apartment, not daring to turn around to see Natsu's reaction.

* * *

Natsu did as he was told. Several minutes after he had dropped her off, he texted her, 'I made it home.'

Lucy still too giddy herself to respond left him on read and jumped into bed. Not wanting her friends to interrogate her.

* * *

_A/N: So sorry this dragged to be updated. I had a writer's block that would not go away. I feel like a clown for thinking that I'd write after the semester was over. Things will finally start to develop for Natsu and Lucy which I'm excited to write out. Decided to replay Safaera by Bad Bunny (such a good song, please listen to it!) while editing this which wasn't the smartest move since it only distracted me lol. That being said see you guys in the next chapter. _


End file.
